


Evening wit da gang

by ChillySketti



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Hoo boy lots of talking, M/M, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillySketti/pseuds/ChillySketti
Summary: Your name is Dismas Mersiv, and your heart wont stop freaking the fuck out when you think about Laivan
Relationships: Dismas Mersiv/Laivan Ferroo (alluded to), Dismas Mersiv/Murrit Turkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Evening wit da gang

Your name is Dismas Mersiv and your heart can't stop freaking the fuck out when you think about Laivan. When the two of you were both 6 sweeps you weren't really the closest of friends, only through mutual acquaintances (nuisances) did you ever really hang out and you didn't really, think much of him back then? I mean you always thought he was a BIT too dorky and the way he seemed to orbit around Arcjec was kind of annoying to you but you could always look past it but now, now there are new circumstances. This game you and your previously mentioned acquaintances brought you to interact with them more and this includes Laivan, the more you got to know him the more he pissed you off, not necessarily a _bad_ type of piss-off but a piss-off nonetheless, he had this way of speaking that was always so uncertain yet also so carefree in the face of this incredible danger you were all thrust into, the jokes he makes are some of the most corny things it could make even Murrit cringe but still find a way to be somewhat endearing and charming, the way he smiles when you show up to help him is the lamest thing in the world and it's quite the fucking shock how he can manage to smile when you clearly don't care abo-fuck you're thinking about him extensively again god DAMN IT.  
  
Noticing this, your matesprit, Murrit and your Moirail, Jentha decided to plan a little hangup on Jentha's planet, a sort of, _"_ _Evening with the gang"_ like Murrit would say, not noticing how embarrassing that string of words is but that's what you love about him, how he manages to exude this air of confidence with everything he does, he's truly a marvel to see. It's about midday when you all get together and it takes you a while to find the place Jentha decided on, too many sunflowers, too bright, too cheery, this place really does fit her, as you smile to yourself you notice something past the sunflowers, a pair of garish shutter shades sitting by a campfire _really? a campfire in the middle of the day?_ You really need to stop letting Murrit decide the decor for where you're going to discuss meeting arrangements but hey, at least they're both safe and sound, you guess that's reason enough to be happy. Jentha notices you and makes some sort of "igegh" noise and runs up and tackles you with a hug, you laugh, Jentha's hugs while they have the potential to break your ribs are the warmest things you've ever felt. After dusting yourself off you greet Murrit with a kiss and a warm embrace, it lasts a little bit, its comforting, like Murrit knows this talk is going to be a heavy one and is prepared to make it all better, or at least, attempt to.  
  
  


DISMAS: So.///   
MURRIT: >([so]   
JENTHA: s so

You don't know where to start. You look at Jentha who's picking at their cuticles and over to Murrit who opens his mouth for a second and closes it just as quickly, probably as a form of courtesy to let you take the reigns of the conversation, I mean, you ARE the one with the problems here so, take it away.

DISMAS: I don't know wh/\t to do you guys, or wh/\t to s/\y.///   
MURRIT: >([well s#idd d-maestro, dis #ere get toget#a was all ur idea n ur tellin us u don't know w#at to say? not like u dude w#ats got u angstin]   
JENTHA: actually this w whole thing was your i idea m murrit so you can j just s s shut up with t t that now   
MURRIT: >([#a#a lol was it???????]   
JENTHA: y yes and a also we k know why were h here its to d d discuss d dismas' feelings for d dogbreath   
DISMAS: "Dogbre/\th"? Th/\t's /\ new one.///   
JENTHA: y yeah because h his l l lusus is a b barkbeast and he l looks like he has b bad b b breath   
MURRIT: >([w#o, t#a lusus?]   
JENTHA: no l l laivan  


That exchange got a large laugh out of everyone, You especially. You've never laughed harder you don't think, it's nice, having someone like Jentha around who can get us on track in their own special way. After winding down you finally find the words that you want to say, Jentha and Murrit notice this and pay close attention to you, ready to absorb everything you have to say, god you love them for that.

DISMAS: Ye/\h, Jenth/\'s right, it's /\bout how I feel for L/\i\//\n, get re/\dy you two bec/\use I'm going to go on /\ t/\ngent.///   
MURRIT: >([it's fine babe, jus do w#at u gots to do to get yaself in c#eck, we #ere for u, bet.]   
JENTHA: y you cant b bet your o own p p promise it doesnt w work like t t that   
MURRIT: >([can n did numba 872, point is we got now#ere to be so, lay the feelins all ova us captain]   
DISMAS: /\lright. Well, when I look at L/\i\//\n I get filled with this, o\/erwhelming sense of /\nger.///   
DISMAS: He h/\s life so good but he doesn't e\/en re/\lize it, like he doesn't even C/\RE /\bout what he's been gi\/en.///   
DISMAS: /\ simple life in the woods, /\ loving m/\tesprit who does their best to spend the most time with him, /\ moir/\il who's been there for them so m/\ny times you'd need AT LEAST fi\/e h/\nds to count it /\ll.///   
DISMAS: He's t/\ll, h/\ndsome, h/\s a fucking infuri/\ting l/\ugh /\nd he does this thing where he chirps if you c/\tch him by surprise it's obnoxious.///   
DISMAS: I just. I just w/\n't to push him to re/\lize th/\t wh/\t he h/\s is...Well wh/\t L/\i\//\n h/\s is nothing short of perfect.///

It takes a while for your words to fully process in their heads but after about, half a minute they finally do and you're met with...Laughter? They're laughing at what you have to say? Your face contorts into this weird confused grimace fusion and they giggle among themselves harder after seeing your granted, goofy face.

DISMAS: Wh/\t. WH/\T'S SO FUNNY?///   
MURRIT: >([hahahahehehehehoo o# im deffo sorry for laughin at t#at dat was super rude of me d-boy but like]   
MURRIT: >([bro ur not pitc# for l-man cuz u #ate t#a duderino ur pitc# cuz ur jealous of #im lmfaomaorrofl]   
DISMAS: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH I /\M NOT JE/\LOUS OF FUCKING L/\I\//\N!///   
JENTHA: y you super a are its really c c cute  


Hearing it from Murrit was one thing but hearing it from Jentha? Maybe there was some truth to those words, now that you think about it. You can't actually recall a moment where you actually wanted to HURT him per se, it's as you said, you just want to strive him to do better and to not take his life for granted because you feel a sort of unfairness to it with how your growing up has been...huh. Maybe you ARE jealous of Laivan Ferroo.

DISMAS: /\nd m/\ybe...th/\t's why I lo\/e L/\i\//\n Ferroo /\t the s/\me time...///  


Your name is Dismas Mersiv and you have finally come to terms with your feelings for Laivan Ferroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Was a little short, sorry for dat. But I just wanted to see how my writing chops would hold up in a group based discussion. It's really fun writing these three......next chapter might hav laivan joinin da group for a bit too, or maybe one on one for that pitch goodness.............much 2 thingk abt..


End file.
